


The View

by Cakeandpocky



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, Maryse is an angry mommy, Mysterious note, Oops, Other, Rio, Spain, View, blue ink, drama queen, should of seen it coming, way to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeandpocky/pseuds/Cakeandpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the tags describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

"You can't be serious." Isabelle breathed, the small piece of card stock falling back onto the counter wait slipped from her fingers.

"Be serious about what?" Jace stepped into the room and flipped on the light switch, rubbing his eyes to clear the blur, "It's 2:00 am- there isn't anything to be serious about." He walked over to where Isabelle stood and glanced at the loose lettering on top, face twisting with the groggy confusion that comes with early wake up calls. "What's that?"

"See for yourself." She handed him the card, placing her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. Upon inspection, the card was made up of expensive paper, ivory and hand pressed, something you might use for a wedding invitation. He wasn't expecting his name on the front, paired with Isabelle's, written in dark blue ink.

 

Jace and Isabelle

He opened the card, the words smacking him in the face.

Dear siblings,

By the time you read this, Magnus and I will have already left the country. I know you both, well enough to be prepared for your wrath the minute I set foot within the Institute. For this reason, I have left my phone in my old room, and will use Magnus' or a pay phone for any emergencies I may encounter. Please don't bother him for my choice.

I can see the looks on your faces. Confused, right?

I'm getting married. Eloping. We would rather spend more time together than planning a wedding would allow, so we're getting married in Spain and then honeymooning for a time in different places. Maybe Rio. (I'm not very good at planning this sort of thing- so I've handed the metaphorical reigns to Magnus and am currently hoping for the best). 

Take good care of yourselves, and don't you dare do anything I wouldn't do. Unless, Izzy, you want to elope with Simon. Then you should sit back down and wait for me to talk some sense into you.

Much love,

Alec. 

Post.script- Tell Clary and Simon that Mags and I say hello. 

Jace stared at the paper, mouth wide open, hand pulling his phone out of his pajama pocket and dialing Maryse's cell number.

\------- --------- ------- ---------- --------- ---------- -- ----------- --------

Alec held the cold tea with hand, the other pressed against a book's pages to keep them from fluttering in the wind. The glass door of the balcony slid open, allowing Magnus to step out into the pleasant warmth of Spain's late evening.

"You're reading a book with the view right here?" He asked as he slid behind Alec, running his fingers over the shadowhunter's shoulders. Alec snorted, setting his glass and book on the table, and leaned back into Magnus' chest.

"We've been touring the city all day, and we travel tomorrow. I figured I'd get some relaxing in." 

"I was talking about me." He joked, hand moving through Alec's hair. "However, the sunset is just gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous." Alec murmured, tilting his head back and kissing Magnus' jaw. "But you know that, don't you?"

"We can be gorgeous together, sweetheart. We did-" he paused, kissing Alec quickly, "get married just two days ago." 

"I still can't believe I agreed to this." He noticed Magnus frown, and rolled his eyes. "I meant the vacation part of this, silly. Not the "marrying you" part. I'd do that again in an instant."

"Oh, damn. I was looking forward to convincing you why you did." Alec turned and smirked at him, tugging him forward by his shirt.

"Remind me."

\------- ------------ ------------ ------------ *great scene change*------------- --------- ------- 

Maryse was going to murder her eldest.

Alright, that may not be the best course of action, considering all she'd have left would be Isabelle and Jace.

She was going to kick her son into next Wednesday. (There we go.)

When Jace had called her at 2:10 am exactly, she had rolled out of bed and answered around the third ring, praying it was a sales call.

It's never a sales call when she wants it to be.

Instead, it's the blonde child she took in all those years ago, informing her that her only biological son has done two things-

1\. Left the country without telling anyone.

2\. Eloped with his immortal warlock boyfriend.

He couldn't have saved it for 8:30, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe two in one day.


End file.
